For the Love of One's Self
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: This is a story you have to read to believe!


For the Love of One's Self

A.N. First of all I can't believe that I am writing this, wait scratch that I am writing this. Anyway Many People are probably wondering what is going on, please just read and review further author's note at the end.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she listened to Ron complain about everything she did for the one hundred and eighty seventh time, give or take a couple hundred. Honestly, they had only been married for three years and she had already filled three, three feet long scrolls with ideas, drawings, plans, notes and calculations of how to be rid of him. Why she had even married him when they had absolutely nothing in common except for their friendship with Harry was beyond even her. Thinking about her brother in all but blood she sighed. Harry had always been the one to keep her and Ron's together as friends and later in their marriage, a side benefit of that was it also prevented them from killing each other.<p>

Of course there was the fact that Hermione had always been something of an outcast, picked on for her knowledge and ignored because of her age. She had taken to being with herself and it had been good enough for her, at least until she made friends, now though she was happy to be with others. It would have been nicer though if she had someone more like herself, someone who truly understood her.

Fed up with Ron's whining, Hermione slammed her hands on the table started shouting something about ingrates, the climate in Asia, work, chocolate pudding, lack of manners, and the Gringotts exchange rate. Leaving a stunned Ron behind her she flooed to her office in the Department of Mysteries where she worked as an Unspeakable. She didn't actually have anything to do on her day off so she wandered around the various departments when she found a visitor in the Time Room. "Hello Luna, you know that you're not supposed to be in here."

"Oh, but I am Hermione, after all how else am I going to help you with your problem?" Luna's questioning tone didn't hide the fact that it was a statement about something she shouldn't have even been aware of.

"What can I do, outside of dropping him out of the highest room in the tallest tower?" Hermione wondered not even bothering to figure out how Luna had known about her problem.

"Simple there are two solutions the first is to wait it out. After all sometimes the oddest pairing are the best." Luna said with a smile as she hugged Hermione and pulled her into a snogging session. Hermione blushed as she remembered that night three years ago when everyone had gotten together to celebrate the wedding season that was approaching. Everyone had gotten drunk and several things had occurred. Draco and Harry had ended up in bed together and so had Luna and Hermione. Ginny had gone off with Astoria so that they wouldn't be alone and as for Ron well, he had ended up in a closet by himself and several people had been violently sick when they finally found him and no one ever let Ron walk around alone while drunk again.

"Second is this," Luna said indicating the giant time turner. "I happen to know a chant that can send you to anytime you want, but listen well for this is no simple go back and relive an event this will send you into a time that you can change and then drop you off right back where you started." The ominous tone sent Hermione rocking on her heels, especially when Luna smiled angelically afterward.

Hermione debated the pros and cons for a minute before saying, "okay Luna show me and I'll be careful, after all Luna this is me you're talking about." Hermione huffed with a smile as she placed her fists on her hips.

"Oh, I know you Hermione and after this you will know yourself as well." With that Luna proceeded to teach Hermione the chant and watched the woman disappear. Laughing Luna skipped out of the room eager to see the change that were going to take place.

* * *

><p>With a jerk Hermione found herself in her apartment the calendar in the kitchen confirmed that it was a year before she had married Ron the clock was nearing eight in the evening when the sound of drunken laughter reached her. She let out a soft yelp and raced into the bedroom and the open wardrobe. Closing the door until there was a small crack left she watched her younger self and young Ron stumble drunkenly into her bedroom and fall upon the bed. This was definitely the most awkward ten minutes of Hermione's life. Even that moment with Luna had been a good time and in the end everyone had walked away with dignity intact, except for Ron who couldn't remember what had happened.<p>

Once the younger 'couple' was done Ron had left and Hermione waited until she watched herself disappear into the bathroom before beginning to open the wardrobe. She had managed to open it a quarter of the way when the wardrobe was flung open and she was flung onto the bed. Looking up she saw a mirror image with Firewhiskey breath and it was the last conscious thought Hermione had for that night.

* * *

><p>Hermione stumbled and found herself back in her home with the calendar proclaiming that she was back in her time. Feeling confident that everything was back to normal Hermione was puzzling out how she could thank Luna for that one moment when her eyes landed on the pictures scattered around the house. Apparently Luna had sent her back in order to change the future. In every photo Hermione was 'doubly' happy, especially in the one where she and Luna had spent the night together. Odd, she hadn't had a picture of that night before, but there it was along with all the other aftermath photos. There was no photo of Ron, so either he had ended up back in the closet or somewhere else.<p>

The biggest change though was her wedding picture and to her surprise everyone was there and seemed genuinely happy for her, even Ron was there as the maid-of-honor. Thankfully he was wearing a suit as the image of Ron in a dress was too much for her to bear. As she looked at the picture she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist as a female figure was pressed into her back. "Hello Love, did you miss me?" A playful and familiar voice teased and as Hermione turned around she came face to face with herself.

* * *

><p>A.N. Yeah I wrote this just for the hell of it so I ask you kindly to please do not flame just offer constructive criticism, although I wouldn't say no to some good reviews as well. Okay this was semi inspired by many different things, but the biggest impact came from RAB. To those that have no idea what I'm talking about go to Newgrounds and type in RAB and you'll see what I mean. I do not own Harry Potter and I ask you all to R&amp;R please.<p>

A.N. Well I wrote this note after seeing my first review and I got to say, Thank you Eggshells. Paradox eh! LOL I do have a sequel planned to answer how Hermione has not screwed up the Time & Space Continuum. I need a lot of reviews though so please leave them here and soon Me, Myself, and Luna will be published.


End file.
